When Life Gives You Demons
by Dave's Friend Bill
Summary: ...give life the demons back! Then burn life's house down!...Or just settle with reading this story instead.


**When Life Gives You Demons**

**Chapter One: Shutting Down**

**I decided to rewrite this, I hope you like it! **

I stare at my bowl of ramen, watching the remaining noodles float around, lazily.

"Are you ever going to eat them?"

I look up to see Kurama looking down at me, crossing his arms. Shooting a glare at him, return my attention to my ramen which is rapidly losing heat. Getting up slowly, I grab the bowl, walk to the small kitchen and throw it in the sink before shuffling back to Kurama. I take a seat on the floor, yawning in boredom.

"So...how was your first day with your new teacher….what's-his-face"

I shrugged looking up at him "his name's Kakashi, it was okay…"

"What do you mean okay?"

"Well, he gave us test that was supposed to be about teamwork, failed us, Sasuke and Sakura gave me some of their lunch, and then he passed us" I said, taking a very needed deep breath after.

Kurama sniffed, raising an eyebrow "sounds like quite the character, your teacher."

I nodded before realizing something very important that had been missing today.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere, mostly sleeping" he said shaking his head and taking a seat next to me on the floor. I nodded, it was slightly weird, Kurama followed me everywhere, why did he stop today? He's always been with me, for as long as I can remember. I don't remember my parents and everytime I ask, he just shakes his head and changes the subject. I'm the only one who can see him, he tells me that I'm special whenever I ask why I'm the one who can see him.

Yawning he stands up, stretching "well, don't you think it's time for bed?"

Sighing, I nod and get up as well, he makes it sound like I have a choice, but I really don't. If I say no, he'll just shut us down and force us into sleep. Trudging down the short hall with Kurama right behind me, I push an assortment of things out of my way to make a path for both of us. I really need to clean, Kurama is probably going to make me do it when I get home tomorrow. Opening the door to our small bedroom, I flop onto the bed while Kurama crawls in a bit more gracefully. My vision goes black instantly as Kurama shuts us down for the night.

~.3.~

I wake up in the Third Hokage office with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. I instantly get a slideshow of what has happened today. Kurama sometimes does this, he'll take over for most of the day and wake me up when he gets tired of being me. It looks like we're going on a road trip outside of the village! This'll be the first time I've been outside of the village in my entire life!

I smile as me and Kurama pack our bag, this is so exciting!

"Kurama, have you ever been outside the village?"

He nods, smiling as well "I was born outside of this village."

"Oh" I nod as I go back to packing, putting in a sword that Kurama made me for my tenth birthday, if I get the chance, I would love to use it. A couple outfits, weapons, and books later, we're packed.

"Are you ready, Naruto?"

I just nod smiling, as I slip the straps of the back onto my shoulders.

~.3.~

I smile, walking in the back of the group with Kurama right at my side. I don't understand why nobody is excited, Sakura is sort of excited, but she's really just watching Sasuke, and Sasuke hasn't said anything or changed his expression the entire time. The old man looks bored and Kakashi has the same bored expression as always. Kurama is smiling, he's been smiling a lot lately, it's a little weird.

I'm sort of getting bored and my legs are starting to hurt. I can't even talk to Kurama because they can't see him and they'll think I'm crazy. I can't let them think I'm a brat and crazy because then they'd really do something about me. Kurama told me they'll either kill me or lock me up all alone and give me drugs so I can't see him anymore. I don't want that to happen, so I refrain from talking to him.

I can hear the rest of the group talking, but I tune it out. Until I hear Sakura scream and whip around to see Kakashi ripped to shreds by weird chains. My eyes widen as I watch the blood fly through the air and his dismembered body fall onto the ground, each piece falling at a different time. My breath get caught in my throat as I feel the two men on either side of me.

"Two little piggies…"

I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the end that never came. Opening my eyes, I see Sasuke kick the men back. Kurama stands in front of me, eyes wide with a strange look in them. I feel one of the men flying towards me, I catch a glimpse of a metallic claw heading straight for my face. I watch Kurama deflect it almost entirely, almost. It ends up cutting my hand, but it doesn't look too bad or hurt that bad. I glance at Kurama who looks like he's going to kill someone, I've never seen him look like this, sure he's gotten mad before, but nothing like this. His expression returns to normal as Kakashi shows up, easily taking out the men.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I should've moved to help you sooner, before you got injured" Kakashi says, turning towards me "it never occurred to me that you would freeze up." He turns towards to Sasuke who he praises. Sasuke turns to me to ask if I'm okay and adds an insult at the end, I can feel my face heating up and anger in my belly. But it's not my anger as I glance at Kurama who looks like he's going to kill Sasuke.

I hear Kakashi say something about no fighting before my vision goes black and I shut down.

~.3.~

I wake up a bit later, another slideshow. It looks like Kurama cut our hand and made a vow, great, just great. I look around and we're still walking, this whole walking through the forest thing is getting kinda old now.

"GET DOWN"

I immediately flop at Kakashi's yell, I look up to see a large blade go right through Kurama. There's no blood of course since he doesn't really have a body, well not when he wants to. I look up to see a large man standing on the handle of the large blade that went through Kurama.

"Well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the land of the mist"

Kakashi steps forward, glancing back at us "don't interfere, he's different than our other opponents". My vision swims then goes black as Kurama shuts me down once again.

~.3.~

When I wake up, Kakashi is trapped in a water bubble and is shouting at us to run. But nobody is moving. I get another slideshow and glance at Kurama who is smiling down at me. I get a glimpse of Zabuza's foot as he tries to kick me. I quickly realize as my body grabs his foot and drags him down that I'm no longer in control, Kurama is.

I watch as everyone's eyes widen in surprise as he goes down. I watch as Kurama get up in his face "HOW DARE YOU?!" he screams before headbutting Zabuza, sending him sprawling away. I watch until Kurama pulls out a shuriken, then my vision goes to black, he shut me down, again.


End file.
